Around The Campfire
by Ghostbusterscamanderpines
Summary: Sunnydale High decided to go camping. In Massachusetts. Some things happen during the day, but at night it's time to share stories, spooky, funny, any stories really! Around the campfire. A compilation of buffy and other stories!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!  
I have never done a story like this so some help is always welcome, also if there is a story you want me to put in then just say and I'll try and put it in, shout outs for all the stories I put in!  
I don't think I'm going to do pairings so, meh.  
And may do crossover, may not, I dunno!  
So enough of me, and to the story!  
-ghostbusterscamanderpines


	2. A little assembly a lot of noise

**Soooo, first chapter, this one may be a bit boring but I'll try not to. And I forgot to say, this story is set series one, before the master **** (no spoilers)!**  
 **Enjoy**

 **-ghostbusterscamanderpines**

* * *

The almighty slayer was in a bad mood. She had beenwoken up at 3 in the morning by Angel, who was in her room. He had warned her about doom and destruction, Buffy who was used to all this by now had said, "I don't care," and "get out of my room!"  
Angel left but Buffy couldn't get back to sleep, so now, at 7 she decided to get up.


	3. A little assembly a lot of noise PART ll

**Sorry, I accidentally uploaded the last chapter:( so I'm going to finish it here. Oops:l**  
 **-ghostbusterscamanderpines**

 ****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer, Joss Whedon does, he is a genius, I am not. Never mind!**


	4. A little assembly a lot of noise PARTlll

**Same thing as on last chapter(sigh) I am sorry :(**

* * *

Assemblies are boring. Or at least Buffy Summersand Xander Harris thought so. This one was about how kind Principal Flutie thought he was. He was going on and on about how he was 'passionate' about kids having fun. 'Oh haha,' Buffy thought miserably,'same  
speech, why can't he ever tell us the truth?'

Xander was also bored, he was picking at a scab on the back of his hand, it was only when the word "camping," was said that Xander stopped picking, "camping?" He asked Willow Rosenberg, his best friend, a little bit too loud, "yes Alexander, and please  
listen next time." Flutie said from the front of the hall, making everyone turn and look.  
Xander blushed and hunghis head, he hated being called Alexander!

* * *

"So yeah, Flutie has us going camping and so on," Buffy told Rupert Giles, who was the librarian and Sunnydale High Library, he was also Buffy's watcher. Xander tried to focus on the book he was reading, he needed some stories for around the campfire.  
Xander had someone he wanted to impress!

* * *

Buffy was in her room, packing. Joyce was trying to make sure she brought all the 'important' stuff, like toothbrush, toothpaste, comb and shampoo. Buffy was more focused on lipstick, nice clothes, stakes and crosses. Once her, several, bags had been  
packed, Buffy dropped onto her bed and fell asleep, snoring slightly.

Willow had got everything she needed, she put down her, small, bag and climbed into bed, she needed to be refreshed in the morning.

Xander was fretting, he couldn't find his goofy sunglasses, he'd checked behind the toaster and in the fridge. Oh wait, he hadn't checked the bathroom drawer, yes, they were there, he shoved them in his bagand went off to bed.

Giles was thinking, what more could a British man in his mid-forties need to go camping more than, books, flasks and teabags? Answer: nothing! Giles yawned and fell asleep, sat up at his desk.

* * *

 **finally, chapter one is complete! I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. The Drive and the tent

**Hi!  
**  
 **Sorry for all the parts of the previous chapter, the rest should be longer. TheSlayer96 thanks for your feedback! And thanks for your kind review Enchanted Arkos. If you do not want to read the list of names then just skip through them. And I have no idea when on the Buffy timeline this is, I decided to use principle Flutie, I don't know why! And I may give spoilers but I doubt it, if I do sorry!**

 **If anyone has any ideas for campfire stories, just say and I'll put them in! Sorry again for the previous chapter and for this long authors note! :) have a great day!**

 **-ghostbusterscamanderpines**

* * *

Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander and Cordelia crammed into Giles' beaten up car. This was going to be a long drive, they could have flown but the school had no money so each teacher had to take four students and all their luggage in their cars.

* * *

Buffy put her earphones in. This was her way of dealing with long journeys, listen to music so loudly everyone in the car could hear it. She lay her head on Xander's shoulder and tried to sleep. No chance! As they passed lots of landmarks no one but Giles  
was interested in, the younger people inthe car began to drift off. Soon the only sound Giles could hear was slight snoring and Buffy's music.

* * *

After the journey, what a journey! They flooded out of the car. Only to find it was raining, hard. "Eeeeee," squeaked Buffy, running for shelter in the little shed for signing in.  
After about half an hour the whole of the group was huddled in the shed. Principle Flutie signed his name at the top of a very long piece of paper which, after everyone had signed their names on it, looked a bit like this:

ROBERT FLUTIE  
STEPHEN GREGORY  
JENNIFER CALENDAR  
RUPERT GILES  
LARRY BLAISDELL  
KYLE DUFOURS  
TOR HAUER  
HEIDI BARRIE  
RHONDA KELLEY  
DAVID KIRBY  
FRITZ SIEGEL  
KEVIN BENEDICT  
DEBBIE FOLEY  
MICHAEL CZAJAK  
FREDDIE IVERSON  
TUCKER WELLS  
R.J BROOKS  
CORDELIA CHASE  
WILLOW ROSENBERG  
XANDER HARRIS  
BUFFY SUMMERS

It was quite a long list!  
While they waited for the rain to stop, they played some tedious kids games like ispy and A to soon as it stopped raining they all excited the shed to the camping field, which at this stage was rather wet and muddy, to choose their  
pitch. They were in the same tent groups as car groups.

* * *

After Xander, Buffy and Willow had finished putting up the tent, Cordelia had urgently needed the toilet for half an hour and came out with fresh makeup, they went to Giles' car and got out their luggage to make the tent more homey.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was boring. Next ones will be campfire stories.**  
 **-ghostbusterscamanderpines  
**


	6. The tale of the cars

**Hi!**  
 **This story is a bit lame, that's why Cordelia tells it. It does not belong to me, it belongs to someone else, I don't really know who. I hope you enjoy, please give me story ideas, even if you just tell me the name of it, I need help!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-ghostbusterscamanderpines**

* * *

The campfire flickered.  
"So what shall we play?" Xander asked Giles," know any games?"  
"Why don't we tell 'scary' stories?" Buffy suggested. Everyone thought this was a good enough idea.  
"I'll go first," said Cordelia,"I have a good one!" 

"ONE NIGHT," she whispered,"a woman went out for drinks with her girlfriends. She left the bar fairly late at night, got in her car and onto the deserted highway. She noticed a lone pair of headlights in her rear-view mirror, approaching at a pace just slightly quicker than hers. As the car pulled up behind her she glanced and saw the turn signal on — the car was going to pass — when suddenly it swerved back behind her, pulled up dangerously close to her tailgate and the brights flashed.

Now she was getting nervous. The lights dimmed for a moment and then the brights came back on and the car behind her surged forward. The frightened woman struggled to keep her eyes on the road and fought the urge to look at the car behind her. Finally, her exit approached but the car continued to follow, flashing the brights periodically.

Through every stoplight and turn, it followed her until she pulled into her driveway. She figured her only hope was to make a mad dash into the house and call the police. As she flew from the car, so did the driver of the car behind her — and he screamed, "Lock the door and call the police! Call 911!"

When the police arrived the horrible truth was finally revealed to the woman. The man in the car had been trying to save her. As he pulled up behind her and his headlights illuminated her car, he saw the silhouette of a man with a butcher knife rising up from the back seat to stab her, so he flashed his brights and the figure crouched back down."

"It's not scary," announced Buffy.

"Yeah, try again Cordy!" Said Xander. Willow was suddenly looking rather pale,"Ithought it was scary," she whispered,"can I go next?" She asked.

"Yeah sure!" The rest agreed

* * *

 **Im probably not going to make all the chapters about this length, again please give me ideas, and have a lovely day!**


	7. Drip

********

**!"Hey!I'm also going to start writing a Divergent story called Twilight sometime soon if you guys want to check it out;) thank you all for your uplifting reviews! XD!Ontothe story**  
 **Enjoy,**

 **-ghostbusterscamanderpines**

* * *

"Ok Will," Xander whispered into her neck,"show us what you got!"  
"Xander! Stop that!" She squealed, "Okay, I think I'm ready! Here goes!"

"A YOUNG girl named Lisa often had to spend time alone at home at night, as her parents worked late. They bought her a dog to keep her company and protect her.

One night Lisa was awakened by a dripping sound. She got up and went to the kitchen to turn off the tap properly. As she was getting back into the bed she stuck her hand under the bed, and the dog licked it.

The dripping sound continued, so she went to the bathroom and made sure the tap was turned off there, too. She went back to her bedroom and stuck her hand under the bed, and the dog licked it again.

One night Lisa was awakened by a dripping sound. She got up and went to the kitchen to turn off the tap properly. As she was getting back into the bed she stuck her hand under the bed, and the dog licked it.

The dripping sound continued, so she went to the bathroom and made sure the tap was turned off there, too. She went back to her bedroom and stuck her hand under the bed, and the dog licked it again.

But the dripping continued, so she went outside and turned off all the faucets out there. She came back to bed, stuck her hand under it, and the dog licked it again.

The dripping continued: drip, drip, drip. This time she listened and located the source of the dripping — it was coming from her closet! She opened the closet door, and there found her poor dog hanging upside down with its neck cut. Written on the window on the inside of the cupboard was, "Humans can lick, too!"

"How was that?" Willow asked a pale faced audience, "scary enough?"

"Yes!" They all yelled,

"Who's going next?" Asked a triumphant Willow

"Xander!" Yelled Buffy,

"Awww come on Buffy, make Cordy do it!" Xander whined.

"Nope, it's your turn Xander Harris!"

* * *

 **How was that? I'll try and get some moreup today as I have free time!**  
 **Thanks y'all for reading!**

 **-Ghostbusterscamanderpines  
**


	8. Turn on the light

**Ok guys, this will be another creepy one! I will try and make the one after this funny!**

 **If you have any stories you want me to put in just review and I'll put it in with you're username as a title;)**

 **Thanks 4 reading my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

 **-ghostbusterscamanderpines**

* * *

"I can't think of any stories!" Xander complained, "Give me some ideas!"  
"Ok!" Yelled Buffy  
"Oh no..." Oz muttered under his breath, "I'm actually really worried!"  
"Do a story, about... A NOSE!" Buffy started laughing a lot so to shut her up Xander said, "Ok I'll just make one up,"

"TWO DORMMATES in college were in the same science class. The teacher had just reminded them about the midterm the next day when one dormmate — called Julie — got asked to this big bash by the hottest guy in school. The other dormmate, Meg, had pretty much no interest in going and, being a diligent student, she took notes on what the midterm was about. After the entire period of flirting with her date, Julie was totally unprepared for her test, while Meg was completely prepared for a major study date with her books.

At the end of the day, Julie spent hours getting ready for the party while Meg started studying. Julie tried to get Meg to go, but she was insistent that she would study and pass the test. The girls were rather close and Julie didn't like leaving Meg alone to be bored while she was out having a blast. Julie finally gave up, using the excuse that she would cram in homeroom the next day.

Julie went to the party and had the time of her life with her date. She headed back to the dorm around2 a. decided not to wake Meg. She went to bed nervous about the midterm and decided she would wake up early to ask Meg for help.

She woke up and went to wake Meg. Meg was lying on her stomach, apparently sound asleep. Julie rolled Meg over to reveal Meg's terrified face. Julie, concerned, turned on the desk lamp. Meg's study stuff was still open and had blood all over it. Meg had been slaughtered. Julie, in horror, fell to the floor and looked up to see, written on the wall in Meg's blood: "AREN'T YOU GLAD YOU DIDN'T TURN ON THE LIGHT?"

"I thought it was going to be about a nose..." Buffy whispered, hurt.

* * *

 **Ok, the next one will be funny!**  
 **See y'all then:)**

 **-ghostbusterscamanderpines**


	9. Who nose

**Hi, this is an (I think) true fact!**  
 **So yeah, VERY SHORT CHAPTER WARNING!**

 **-ghostbusterscamanderpines**

* * *

"I'm going to tell you all a true fact!" Buffy said, all too seriously.  
"Yes?" Giles asked, a bit worried!

"Believe it or not, but the longest nose in world was 19 cm (7.48 inches).

Thomas Wedders (18th century) was the proud owner of this huge nose. The nose earned him a place in Ripley's Believe It Or Not museum in Piccadilly Circus."

"That's it!"Buffy stated, very proud of herself,

"Oh ok..."

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading guys! I'll try to update soon:)**  
 **Byeeeeee**

 **-ghostbusterscamanderpines  
**

 ****  
 **  
**


End file.
